


Crisis In Fantasia

by Lyco



Category: Eureka, Farscape, From Dusk Till Dawn The Series, Power Rangers RPM, Smallville, The Flash, The Neverending Story, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Adventure, Culebras, Friendship, Gen, Kryptonians, Regret, arrowverse, crisis on infinite earths, crossover fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 07:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18426156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyco/pseuds/Lyco
Summary: With Fantasia facing a new threat for the first time in years, the Empress summons together a select group of individuals from across the Multi-Verse to combat it. And perhaps even find hope for themselves in the process.





	Crisis In Fantasia

**Disclaimer: After watching some clips here and there recently of 'The Neverending Story' on Youtube, I started to get an idea involving that film and several other fandoms for a crossover. And then I started to think about how I could somehow tie it into the Arrowverse's upcoming 'Crisis On Infinite Earths' event.**

* * *

Lightning flashed across the sky of Fantasia as its Empress and her advisors awaited the arrival of a select group of individuals that would help them with a grave problem. A problem that not only affected all of Fantasia, but the vastness of all of Creation itself. Moments later saw Fantasia's last hopes arrive, each of them wondering what exactly was going on. Not to mention some freaking out thanks to the appearance of one of the figures amongst them. “At ease, my friends, Ka D'Argo means you no harm. And neither do I.” Declared the Empress of Fantasia as she stepped forward.

The Empress was currently going by the name of Luna thanks to the daughter of Bastion Bux when the time had come for her to take on a new name. She was also currently looking like a young 23 year old woman as well. “I should be dead!” Declared the Luxan known as Ka D'Argo.

“And you are in your world, Ka D'Argo. Your death there was not in vain, I assure you.” Promised the Empress as those who had arrived with him kept a cautious distance from him.

“John and the others!?”

“They are alive and well. Though it took John Crichton nearly ending everything with a massive wormhole to achieve a much needed peace in your world's universe.” She explained.

And while D'Argo was a little bothered by that news, he was still none the less relieved his friends were all okay. “Okay, not to sound rude or anything, but why are we here? And how did we get here? Cause last I knew, teleportation's banned.” Asked a young Blonde haired girl by the name of Zoe Carter.

Her questions being ones the others wanted to know. One of them being a haggered and thin looking woman who had clearly been without happy days in her life for a good long while by the name of Lana Lang. “And so it is in your world, Zoe Carter. But here, there is no such ban. Especially when the reason I brought you all here is of utmost importance.”

The Empress' words made Lana and Wally West of Earth-1 looked at her in concern and apprehension. “Utmost importance? Like what, a birthday party that's missin' a cake?” Asked Ziggy Grover of the RPM World and its Green Ranger.

Empress Luna smiled at his humor, wishing it was something like that. “If only that was the case, Ziggy Grover. But I fear it is far more serious then a missing cake for a party.”

“Look, I don't know why I'm here but I do know its a mistake to include me in all this.” Declared one Isaac Lahey of the Teen Wolf universe.

“No, its no mistake, Isaac Lahey. And perhaps by the end of all this, you will see that yourself and no longer run.”

Isaac strongly doubted this and it showed on his face but he said nothing further. “Why have we been summoned? It has to be serious as otherwise, I doubt any of us would be here.” Lana asked curiously despite herself.

As life since leaving Smallville for the last time all those years ago hadn't necessarily been the easiest on her. Sure, she saved lives with her suit given powers but had largely kept to herself for the most part. Fearful of losing again if she were to really get close to someone. Which was why she barely kept in contact with everyone else from back home. Especially where Clark was concerned as life had been horribly cruel to separate them in the way it had thanks to Lex and his damnedable Kryptonite Bomb on the Daily Planet. Part of her was happy for the man who still had her heart as life over the years from what she learned and saw had been good for him. To the point he was one of the most well known and loved heroes across Earth by now.

But at the end of it all, as the days and the like passed, Lana found herself wishing to no longer have the Prometheus suit bonded to her skin. Or to have the damned Kryptonite still within her body. Not because she wanted to be with Clark again, but rather because she was just tired of the heavy burden it had ultimately become for her. “Let me guess, we're gonna have to fight in a war that someone's chosen to start cause they don't like the way things are. Or, because they are assholes that way.” Spoke up an older Hispanic figure in a sarcastic way.

Known on his Earth simply as Burt, and had in his day, been a legendary Culebra that fought against the threats Queen Amaru of Xibalba had sent to Earth. All because she did not like the fact the Culebra people wanted to be free. Now what Burt and even Lana didn't know was the fact their two worlds were actually one in the same. “I'm afraid its far more than war, Illhicamina. But rather, the first stage of a great threat's desire to destroy all of Creation. And it has chosen to begin with Fantasia thanks to its special connections with the rest of Creation.”

“Oh, well, that's just even better then.”

Burt's sarcasm got him a few glares from those present but he ignored them with practiced ease. Zoe then spoke up again. “I'm, I'm sorry, but even with some of the stuff I've seen happen where I live, I find it a little hard to believe everything's at risk. Especially when I don't even really see any kind of technology laying around.”

Even though she remembered quite well her first time in Eureka when an experiment gone wrong had almost caused a very huge problem. One almost similar to what this girl was on about but she doubted it was an experiment gone wrong. Empress Luna smiled at her. “Perhaps its best I show you, Zoe Carter.”

And with a wave of her hand, a large orb descended from above to be in front of them. The orb soon showed them a figure dressed in black with a red shirt underneath his trenchcoat. He was shown amassing an army of terrible looking creatures in a far corner of Fantasia and sporting a sinister smile on his features. “This man is known as General Zod.”

“ZOD!? HOW!?” Lana asked in great alarm.

As Clark had personally assured her a long time ago that the spectre of that menace from his planet was well and truly stuck in the Phantom Zone. Subconsciously rubbing her hand where that blade had been in it all those years ago. Lana ignored the curious looks from the others as she stared at the image of Zod and his army attacking innocent beings. “A clone of himself that your Love encountered a number of years ago was thrown into what is known as the Phantom Zone by his fellow clones, where he met his original but older self and combined with him. The threat I speak of chose to release him to do its work starting with Fantasia.”

Zoe stepped up. “I think you're gonna need more then us to fight this guy and his friends, Princess!”

“Yeah!” Added Ziggy with a nod.

Sure, he has his Morpher but he wasn't much of a fighter! Luna merely smiled at the two doubters as Wally put in his own two cents. “Yeah, I might be pretty fast but I don't think I'm fast enough for even an army of that size.”

“I have the utmost faith in you, Wallace. In _All_ of you to come together and face this threat in our most Southern borders.”

“Listen, lady, I barely lasted a minute against a literal Bitch from Hell so I kinda doubt I can fight along side these kids. Especially with my uhh, issues.”

Luna stepped up to Burt with a kind smile on her lips. “I think you will surprise even yourself, Illhicamina. Alas, you can be supplied with special herbs to help keep your nerves calm for the journey and the battle ahead. For everyone with you _will_ need your centuries of _experience_ in battle.” She told him firmly.

Burt studied her for a long moment before replying. “You're not really as young as you look, are ya?”

“You would be correct in that assessment. But a Lady never speaks of her own age as you well know.”

He chuckled at that as she grew serious again. “You all may have your doubts and fears, but you may surprise yourselves as you journey forward to face Zod and his army in combat. Trust in one another, learn from one another. Or Zod and his ilk will be victorious otherwise.”

“Can… Can we, or at least me, think about this for a bit?” Zoe asked in concern.

As this was a huge thing! Relief swept through her as she was told it would be fine to do so. Relief that was also shared by a mostly quiet Isaac Lahey. “You will be each prepared with supplies for the journey ahead if you choose to make the decision to go. And you will not be thought less of if you choose not to go.”

Lana came forward. “I may be greatly tired, but I will fight. Not because of my past experiences with Zod, but because its the right thing to do. Especially where all of Creation is concerned.”

And if she was to die… Then so be it. As at least then she would be free from the prison Lex had turned her suit into. Zod would no doubt be weak against the Kryptonite in her suit as well so that would be a bonus. “I too will fight. As I will not allow all of what myself and my friends went through be for nothing where this Zod is concerned.” D'Argo declared as he stepped up next to Lana.

She turned and looked up at him and he looked at her as well, both nodded at the other before returning their attention to their host. Who was smiling widely at them. “I already feel we are close to being saved with your convictions, my friends.”

The others though, would need a little time to think over everything. Something that would take until the following morning. Zoe, Ziggy, Isaac, Wally, and Burt would find Lana and D'Argo watching the Sunrise together. “Hey, we umm… We've come to a decision.” Declared Zoe.

“Yeah, took all night but here we are.” Ziggy added as the two in front of them turned to look at the group.

“I have my speed for a reason and I can't let you guys face this on your own. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I did.”

Isaac spoke next. “An old… Friend of mine would probably be ashamed of me for how long I've ran from things. So I guess now's a good time as any to stop.”

“And you're all gonna need my long lived experience to survive this war. Even if it does probably screw me up even more than what I already am.” Burt finished.

Lana gave the group a tired but warm smile as D'Argo merely nodded in approval of them. “Then let's let the Empress know so we can begin, everyone.”

A few hours later saw them ready and on their way by horse, even if a few of them were a little unused to them. But Lana had been some help thanks to her experience with them! The Empress watched as they journied South where the great threat was. “You really think they can do this?” Asked Bastion Bux as he stepped up to the side of the Empress.

Someone he'd long considered a friend. She looked to him with a confident smile on her lips. “I truly believe they can, Bastion. But they will not do it alone, as others will surely join their fight.”

“I sure hope you're right, Luna, I sure hope you're right.”

Only time would tell if the group she had summoned would have great success.

* * *

 

**Author's Notes: Alright, so for now, this will be marked complete until I've finished a few other projects. Hopefully this teaser will have sparked the interest of folks who read this. For those curious, seen here are Burt/Illhicamina from the From Dusk Till Dawn tv series, D'Argo from Farscape just before his death like Burt, Lana Lang post Smallville a number of years, Zoe Carter from Eureka, Isaac Lahey from Teen Wolf, Ziggy Grover from Power Rangers RPM, and Wally West from the Arrowverse.**


End file.
